Combatant Jacky
Combatant Jacky or Combatant Jackies (ジャッキー戦闘員, Jakkī Sentō-in), also known as Jackey or Jackies (Jakkī, ジャッキー), are the voiceless members of Jackal. They specialize in intel gathering and means of escape. Appearance The Jacky Combatants wear skull and bone suit . It has a skull mask, and shows bone patterns on the body and a J belt buckle. Despite how blatant their appearance is, no one outside of people aware of Jackal even appear to be aware of this. As normal citizens interact with them as if they were normal people and don't find them suspicious. This being seen where they go out shopping or go to restaurants. It is heavily suggested this is due to the Hero Craze that such a thing is a normal occurance. However they do wear normal clothes over their disguises when "in disguise." This is considered as irrelevant since their normal uniforms already hide their identities and most people do not give them more than a passing glance in any case. Personality It is hard to tell exactly what their personalities are. At one point they are just fooling around, such as feeding and playing with stray cats, and another they are a crack team to Jackal. At times they don't show to be especially bright, such as just climbing over the walls to the Kizaki Mansion to bypass the security systems, (they even do the same tactics during the second break-in). Overall they are extremely loyal to Jackal and are ready to lay their lives down on the line and fight alongside Ratman. They will even follow near-impossible orders from Crea, without question or complaint, (though it's hard to judge their emotions with their helmets hiding their faces). History Who they are, what connection do they have to the Mizushima family, and why they are members of Jackal has yet to be revealed. Plot First Crime Arc A Jacky sticks his head out from a wall that Shuto Katsuragi was about to walk by. After being pursued by Shuto, he finds them feeding stray kittens, and thought they weren't the bad guys at all. Once they remember why they were there to beging with, they then kidnap Shuto and take him to their base. They then reveal that they had kadnapped Mirea to and force Shuto to rescue her. When Shuto turns into Ratman and saves Mirea, the Jackies celebrate and it is revealed that it was all a ruse. The next day, the Jackies help Shuto as Ratman break into Rio's home. After they collect the data, they head back to the but leave two behind. A day later, a Jacky is out shopping when he is noticed and runs away. He is then attacked and accidently drops the groceries with a cat grabs a fish out of the groceries. He then chases the cat, while still being chased by the heroes. Another day later the Jackies are with Shuto and Crea, as Crea explains how the Append Gear works. They then takes a short break, which the Jackies along with Crea spy on Shuto and Mirea having lunch. Later, a Jacky help with Shuto's virtual reality training by help creating the Jacky five. A few days later, the Jackies are watching Shuto at the arcade while one Jacky plays an arcade game. They then follow Shuto then he follows car theives. When Shuto goes to stop them as Ratman, the Jackies help him. After they defeat the car thieves, then leave before they are caught on film. A day later, the jackies are helping Shuto clean then base. When they are done cleaning, they all sit down to eat a hot pot. They then listens as Crea talks about what Shuto did and how she doesn;t care. Hero Awards Arc During the Hero Award, A Jacky was using the restroom in the restroom stall that Shuto entered. When some people enter the restroom, Jacky hides in the stall with Shuto. When Shuto stops the heroes that entered the restroom from fighting, Jacky stand on one of heroes body doing a victory post when Ankaiser shows up. He along with the other Jackies, help the Prismmen get to safety. When they run into Rio and accused of starting the fire, Ruby Red steps in and reveals that it was he doing. Jacky is then pushed to safety when a hole opens up in the floor for an explosion. They then watch as Ruby Red is saved by his comrades Topaz Yellow and Sapphire Blue. After the incident, the Jackies visit Shuto in the Hospital along with Crea. Days later when Shuto shows that the append Gear is malfuntioning, a Jacky laughs because he sees Ratman short. The Jackies then bring the Append Gear to Shuto in school when it is fixed. When all of them are noticed by Rio, they all quickly run away until they are cornered. When Rio gets a message that an incident had happened, the Jackies make their escape when Ratman help Rio get to the scene. Threat of S Arc Days later a Jacky is with Shuto and Crea, when Shuto complains that what he read in an article about Ratman. Whe Mirea comes and reveals that some took a picture of her with Jacky, the Jacky is attacked by Crea for letting it happen. Later all the Jackies are by Shuto, along with everyone else, when Shuto returns for making sure that the picture isn't published. When Shuto quits, the Jackies create origami cranes in order to cheer him up. Normal Life Arc Days later, the Jackies are watching over Shuto when he is training within a gym. They then report to Crea about what Shuto was doing. Sometime later, a Jacky is doing some shopping when he is noticed and runs away. When he is cornered, he attacks with a radish but to no prevail. He runs away again and even dodges Roiko's attacks. When Roiko is knocked out, he is told to turn himself in when Shuto shows up and thinks that Jacky killed her. He then runs away with Shuto, when Roiko wakes up and attacks them with a mahine gun and missles. When Andou shows up and stops her, he then leaves with Shuto after Andou apologizes. Later he and the other Jackies are with the others getting ready to eat, and also listens when Shuto explains what happen earlier. Days later, the Jackies along with Crea help Mirea pick out an outfit for Mirea, when Mirea is going on a date with Shuto. The Jackies and Crea, then follow Shuto and Mirea on their date. After they head to the movies and Bison Burger, the Jackies and Crea get lost. Unchain Arc Days later, the Jackies are imitating the effect that Mr. Impossible was doing on tv. When one of the jackies does it, he is forced to use chopsticks to eat curry. Sometimes later when Shiki finds out the Shuto is Ratman, a Jacky catches a rock that was through at Mirea. The Jackies then let Shiki go, when Shiki is down talking with Mirea about Shuto. Later after Shuto defeats Unchain and the base is about to blow up, the Jackies let all the animals go. Post-Unchain Arc Days later after the Unchain incident, the Jackies decide to help Taichi for a years worth of pizza. Later, the Jackies wait for Haruka and attack her when she shows up. The Jackies then attack Taichi who is Fatman, when he comes to save Haruka. The Jackies then stops after Haruka figures out the plan. They then listens as Haruka tells Taichi about how she already fell for him. A day later, the Jackies accompanies Crea and Mirea to the zoo while being in disguise. When they get to the Fennec Fox's cage, but don't get a chance to hold it when it falls asleep in Mirea's arms. Then the Jackies go to get Crea and Mirea ice cream, but bring back the ice cream partically melted. Rematch Arc Days later when Ankaiser challenges Ratman to a rematch, the Jackies blocks off the garage so that no one can interrupt Ratman and Ankaiser's match. Hero Booster Arc Day later when the heroes go berserk, under the orders of Crea, the Jackies went out to capture one of the berserk heroes and bring him back to Jackal HQ. Despite suffering numerous injuries, they are successful in bringing one down for Crea to study the effects of the Hero Booster Program. From this unwilling test subject, Crea and Gengo were able to develop a counter to the program and transmit it through the berserk heroes' smartphones. Hero Booster Aftermath The Jacky Combatants once again help Ratman break into the Kizaki Mansion, (using the exact same manner as before to get inside the property), in order to find out more information on Shiningman and the S Gene. They are greeted violently by Rio, though the encounter is quickly defused when Shuto reveals his identity to her. They later act as bodyguards for Crea, Gengo and Shuto when Jackal decides to join forces with the Hero Association against the renegade IS-KA. Abilities Despite their harmless and goofy look, they are quite strong. Where in a virtual training managed to curb stomp Ratman, though this could have been because Shuto greatly underestimated their ability due to their appearance. A Jacky comedicly tried to fight Roiko with a vegetable, but gave up. Surprisingly, they were able to take down one of the empowered berserk heroes, though not without sustaining several dozen bruises and other minor injuries. They are also great at stealth, often appearing behind Shuto without him realizing until they want him to. This has creeped Shuto out many times. They (or at least one of them) is good with computers, as he was able to hack into the (most likely heavily encrypted) files of the Hero Association within a few minutes. However their weakness is the fact they are easily distracted and forgetful. As in Episode 1, they forgot they were supposed to kidnapped Shuto and simply played with the kittens in the ally, and it wasn't until Shuto started to leave did they remember. Relationships Crea They are all very loyal to Crea and the Jackal Organization, and will follow her orders immediately after she gives them. However their actions have annoyed her from time to time. Mirea They seem to care very much for Mirea, and will help her out whenever she needs it. Shuto They are often never that far away from Shuto no matter where he is. More often than not spying for Crea. However they will help him either in fights or rescuing people that Ratman cannot get to. However they do care for Shuto, as when he temporarily left the organization, they got to making "Get Well Soon" cards in hopes of his return. Trivia * Despite being voiceless, one of them does talk when in disguise as a Fake Hero, in Episode 1. * Besides the Jacky 5, there have only been 3 Jackys ever seen on screen at the same time. Crea even states in A Certain Combatant’s Recruitment that there is only 3 Jackies. * They don't seem to remove their outfits at anytime, as they are even seen washing themselves in said uniforms. However one has been shown to pull down his pants to use the bathroom. * Their favorite restaurant is Pizza Fat. * Their outfits appear to even show body damage, such as missing one of their teeth after fighting a Berserk Hero. * there costumes are a parody of those worn buy the Mooks from the evil orginisation Shocker from Kamen Rider I. Category:Characters Category:Jackal Members Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Group